


Alone and Panicked

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five Whump, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Handler is creepy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Five left the room running without any idea as to what was about to happen... he really wish he had listened... but he didn't and now he was paying the price.





	1. Warned

Five ran. He ran from the dining table. Away from his father and siblings. Outside the house, through the street, though the times until he was back outside the house again... only it wasn't there as it had been before. Just rubble and fire. Five yelled. 

_"Vanya!"_

_"Ben!"_

 

_"Dad!"_

 

But no one answered. 

 

Five clenched his fist by his sides. Blue flashing but nothing more.  _Shit._ There was no way back. His knees gave out and Five was on the ground, kneeling,  gasping for breath. He laid a hand on his heaving chest and felt a tear seep out from behind his eye and trail down his cheek. He placed his head in his hands.

What had he done? 

Dad warned him not to do this. Fuck, he felt so stupid. He just had to prove that he  _could_ time travel... but now he was stuck, most likely in the future. 

How was he going to get back? 

 

Then, a realisation dawned on him. ...He wasn't going to get back. 

Shit.

Oh God. 

Five looked up to the ash filled sky, tears staining his face. He looked around, there was no one around. He was alone, and for the first time in his life... he didn't want to be. 

 

Luther.

           Diego.

                     Allison.

                                Klaus. 

                                         _____

                                                 Ben.

                                                       Vanya. 

 

_He was alone._

_Completely alone._

 

_What had he done?_

 


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five finds himself back in the past, on the ground with his younger, but older siblings standing around him.

Five landed on the ground, face down, with a loud thud and he swore he could hear a quiet crack from his ribs. He grunted as he rose to his feet. He could hear voices coming from his siblings. He lifted his head and saw the figures of his siblings and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them standing and not on the ground, dead. As he rose to his feet, he looked down at himself and saw that he looked the exact same as he had done on the day that he had first time traveled. He was back inside his 13 year old body. 

Great. 

Just what he needed.

In front of him was Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus and Vanya. But no sign of Ben. No surprise really, he did find Vanya's book in the apocalypse after all, it was just a shame that he couldn't see his brother again. 

"Shit." Five mumbled to himself. 

 

Then they were all in the kitchen, Five was raiding the cupboards, wearing a suit that was far too big for him. He could feel his sibling's confused stares beaming at him, like a laser. 

"What's the date? The exact date?" He asked, picking up the peanut butter, marshmallows and bread. 

They told him and, although his had his attention on them, he could feel his bones grind underneath his skin. Stupid child body. He laid a hand on his stomach, feeling the rib, before quickly pulling away and walking to the table. 

"Great." 

He looked up to see his siblings staring blankly at them. It was almost weird to see them like this. The last time he saw them was- The last time he saw them alive was when they were 13. It's just weird. Not as weird as being a 58 year old in a 13 year old's body though. He quickly told them what was going on whilst taking a bite out of his food. It had been a while since he had proper food like this. 

Five then left the room, as he did leave the doorway he could feel a wave of dizziness flow through him but he shrugged it off and carried on up the stairs. He made his way to his old bedroom. Nothing had changed in their from the day he left which was perhaps a good thing, Five had always hated people touching his things, even Grace. 

He could see dust over the windowsill. He sighed. Opening the wardrobe all he could see was his old uniforms. The would have to do. He stripped his clothes off and actually took a good luck at himself in the mirror. He did not think this was how his day would be going. God, he really was a scrawny kid wasn't he? He took the uniform out of the wardrobe and quickly dressed into it, but being careful of his injured rib. He should probably get that checked out. No. No, wait. He had a task to do and these distractions are not helpful. 

Hmm. 

 

He wandered back down the stairs and looked at the portrait that was hanging in the lounge area. It was of him. 

"Nice to know that I was missed." He said aloud, to Vanya who he knew was behind him. He would never say this out loud but Vanya was different from the rest. He never joined in when the others ridiculed her for being powerless. There was no point. Yes, she was different but at the end of the day, she was still his sister. 

He actually found it funny that even as a 13 year old, he was still taller than his 30 year old sister. He smirked, taking another gulp of his drink.  


	3. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five heads to the department store and runs into trouble

Five flashed out of Vanya's apartment and made his way to the department store with only one thing on his mind. No not the apocalypse but this,  _this_ was something that he had to do. As much as he love his family, they weren't being exactly helpful right now. Ha, they didn't even believe him... but they also didn't know the full story. There was no time to explain though. Only she understood.

Delores.

The only person who would actually listen to him and wasn't stupid, she wouldn't be bombarding him with anything, anything at all. 

 

He stepped inside the dark, deserted department store, Five straightened his blazer as he walked down the empty aisles. Then he saw her, Delores, in all of her glory on her pedestal. 

Five's breath shuddered as he started to talk to her. A salty tear escaped from his eye and fell down his cheek. He swiped it away and cleared his throat. He had been alone for so long, with only her as company for over 30 years. God, he was such a fool for not listening to his arrogant twat of a father. 

 

Shots began to fire. Crap, they had found him again. He lunged for Delores, then threw himself to the side with her in his arms. Gasping for breath, he stroked her face. 

"I'll be back for you." 

Five ran and spatial jumped through the store, dodging the flying bullets. He hit and sliced at his attackers, hoping to get away from them or have them piss off from him. 

 

Five jumped over the wall but felt a bullet pierce his skin in his arm, flying out. He grunted softly as he landed on the floor. He slid away and hid, shaking, until they were gone. 

He sighed and several tears fell down his face and stained the skin. He held Delores close to his chest, to his heart. He could feel himself tremble. He shuddered against the wall. He could hear the attacks leave and he could hear sirens blare from the outside. Five lowered his head and continued to cry until his tears ran out. Blue flash and he was gone, back to the academy. 

 

 


	4. Nightmarish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has a nightmare about the horrors he saw in the future.

_Five walked through the rubble._

_He saw a gloved hand, something was in its clenched fist. A glass eyes. He shoved it inside of his pocket. The man's bloody face._

_He saw a man lying on his front with his eyes closed._

_He saw a woman in the midst of the rubble with her eyes closed._

_He saw another man... eyes open... his arm had... no no no no no No. The tattoo. The one he had on his own arm._

_Oh God. No._

_Luther._

_Diego._

_Allison._

_Klaus._

_Were they? They were?_

_Dead._

_A tear slid down his face. They were dead. All of them. Every one. He was the last one left alive. Oh God._

_He had to get back._

_But he couldn't._

_He didn't know how._

_Help!       Please!       Shit!        Dad!_

_Alone._

_He was alone._

_Five._

_Five._

_Wake up Five!_

_"Five!"_

"Five!" 

 

Five blinked his eyes open and saw that he was on the floor of his bedroom. He looked around, there was no one here. Who shouted him? Five shook his head and picked himself up from the ground. He rubbed the dirt of of his clothes. Actually, they were too dirty. Five shrugged and proceeded to take his clothes off. He put the dirty clothes inside the clothes hamper and then went to his wardrobe to take out another one of his uniforms. Before he put the clothes on however, he took a look at his arm.   
The bullet only nicked his skin, but it was still deep enough to require stitches. He sighed. He looked out of his room. No one was out there. Five made a beeline to the bathroom, swiped the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet then sprinted back into his room, closing the door behind him. He picked up the needle and thread from the kit and made the first stab into his skin. He quickly and efficiently stitched up his injury then got dressed into his uniform.  

 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and he shrugged. Time was such a strange concept really. He was an old man a minute ago and now he was back a child... if he didn't have any memory of what had happened or will happen then something would've been different but... no. He shook his head before straightening his tie and walking to Delores. He held her in his arms for a moment. 

A flash of ash blew in front of his face and his breath hitched. He felt himself tremble. He tried to control his breathing but it didn't work. He sat himself on his bed and rubbed his forehead. He just needed a moment.  He placed Delores beside him, then picked up the duffel bag that was beside the radiator. He picked it up and carefully placed Delores inside. 

"Don't worry, you won't be in there for long. Yes I know, you're not a big fan of the dark but don't worry. Yes, I promise it won't be long." 

He muttered his apologies then placed the bag on his back, he opened the window and began to climb out. 


	5. The Handler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five meets the Handler... then flash forward to when he blows her up

He had been in this godforsaken apocalypse for fuck knows how long. 

He wanted to get back. 

The calculations weren't correct for now.  

At least he had Delores. 

And wine. 

Wine was good. You know, considering that it had been under rubble, it didn't taste half bad. Still, he would rather be back in his own time. 

Then he saw a woman. Like an actual woman. Real life. How? He didn't think when he pulled his gun on her. Who the fuck was she? 

 

"Are you saying I can actually leave this place?" He could. Oh my God. He could. He didn't think twice when he said yes. He'd do anything to leave. He couldn't last another year being alone. Five wanted to get back and this way... he could. He agreed. 

 

_Protect Harold Jenkins_

 

Five had the name of the person who could stop the apocalypse. He just needed to get out of here. He made two messages. One for Hazel and one for Cha-Cha. This way they'd be off his back. He probably couldn't say the same for her. The Handler. 

He wouldn't say the things she had done to him. Touching him so much it made it uncomfortable but it had been so long since he had a loving touch that he would take anything. He would hear her say horrible, awful things to him, things that made the hairs on his arms stand straight up. It was even worse now that he was back in his very much younger body. He didn't have the strength to move away. She placed her hands all over him. It made Five feel sick.  

He smirked when he threw the bomb at her. Very satisfying. It probably wouldn't kill her but it did feel great to finally throw a punch back. 

He threw the bomb in the briefcase room, he ran. He felt shrapnel hit him as a blue flash ate him up and transported him back to 2019. He groaned at its sharpness. 

Then he landed on the bar and his stomach, driving the shrapnel further inside of him. He said nothing though. 

Five snatched the coffee from Allison and gulped it all down, not taking a moment to breathe. Ah, nice coffee for once. 


	6. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain finally gets to Five and he can't hide it any longer

Five, Diego and Allison were headed to the police station to retrieve the file on Harold Jenkins. Five would've been showing more happiness and excitement about having a concrete suspect to prevent the apocalypse but he was trying to hide his injury from his siblings. He could not be distracted now. Not when he was so close. So he hid it, folding his arms, trying not to limp. It was getting harder, you could see him scrunch up his face when a pain shot through him. 

"Plan?" He asked his brother. 

Diego looked at him with confusion. 

"I'm just going to blink in and grab the file." 

Diego laughed under his breath, "I made a call. I know the inside of that place better than you do."

"Should do, you've been handcuffed in there plenty of times." Allison muttered under her breath. Diego scowled at her. 

He then left the car. Allison reached over to the front. "I just need to go and make a call by that pay phone over there. You coming or staying in here?"

"No, I'll come." 

 

Whilst Allison was on the phone, leaving a message for Vanya, Five leant against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. He grunted slightly as he touched the part of his stomach where it was bleeding. He watched Allison with concentration. Number 3 had been very different than Number 5. She had her rumors and Five had his jumping. Obviously Five knew that he was better than her but he did always have a fascination of what his sister could do, she could make people do what she wanted and going from the book that Vanya wrote, he could tell that she did use her powers to get somewhere in life. It wasn't all selfish but some things she did was slightly questionable. 

He probably would've done the same, but these things... well, you don't know what you would do until you were put into that situation. 

Five watched as Allison put the phone back, defeated. Diego came back with the file, Five flinched as he moved from his spot. A shot of pain flew through him. 

"Holy shit." Allison exclaimed under her breath. 

Diego stepped forward to take a better look, "What?"

"Harold Jenkins  _is_ Leonard Peabody."

 

The three of them walked from the car and up to the steps of the house. 

"Some mass murderers are scrawny and small I mean... look at him." Allison said. 

Five looked to her and with a dash of sarcasm Five said, "Thanks." They had no idea what he was like in his full fledged adult form, which he didn't know how he would get back to, perhaps this was a chance to grow up again. 

Allison and Five followed Diego to the door. Allison raced off first and Five jumped. Diego sighed as he crashed through the door. Five chuckled at his stupidity, then tried to open the door, which opened straightaway. 

"You know, the door was open." He deadpanned as Diego clambered off of the floor. 

"Right," Diego huffed out, "let's split up. Yell if you're in trouble." 

"Ah, inspiring leadership" 

"One of the greats." Allison said with a small smile on her face as she began to walk up the stairs, Five trailing behind her. 

Five looked around upstairs in the bedrooms and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Allison then shouted for them. Five ambled after and groaned as he saw the ladder to the attic. He let Diego climb up first and slowly followed behind him, not noticing that there was a trail of blood falling down his thigh from the wound on his stomach. 

He finally reached the floor and pulled himself up with a soft groan. He got to his feet and was met with a disturbing sight. The Umbrella Academy memorabilia from when they were kids, all melted and posters with their eyes crossed out, even him. Allison and Diego were standing in front of him, looking at the horrifying figures around the room. 

He felt dizzy. 

He felt awful. 

He was beginning to find it hard to breathe.

He looked down at himself and saw the blood. He groaned and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. 

"Five!" Allison exclaimed lowering to the floor beside him, Diego on the other. 

"Blood?" Allison lifted up his shirt and Diego swore under his breath. 

"Why didn't you say anything Five?" 

Five blinked, "You have to keep going." He coughed and felt the pain shoot through him. "So...close..." His eyes fluttered closed and he felt himself go slack against the floor. 

Allison tried to keep his hand up but it wouldn't stay. 

Diego slapped his face but no response was revoked. 

Five didn't move, the shrapnel did. More blood was pouring out of him at an alarming rate. Allison and Diego didn't dare move him but they had to get him out of there, and they had to do it now. 

 

 

 

 


	7. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has another nightmare

_He felt her hands over him._

_She invited him to come into her office for dinner. He said yes. The more he agreed what to do, the more she would trust him. He couldn't say no. He needed her trust._

_Five sat in front of her desk. Before she sat down, she touched his cheek. He could feel her breathe in his ear. Too close. He shuddered. She asked what was wrong. He said 'nothing'. He needed her trust._

_One night when he was asleep in his bed, she tried to climb in after him. This was when he was older, not 13. He couldn't breathe. He felt her naked body against his. She stroked him. He didn't do anything. He needed her trust._

_It happened more than once._

_She didn't care. He didn't say no. He probably should have._

_She touched him in places that made him awkward. In the early morning was when she would leave. He felt sick but nothing came out. He would look at his reflection and that made him feel worse._

_He didn't want to go back to the HQ but he could find more information. So he did it. He sat in her office again. It was worse now that he was so small. He couldn't fight back. They were too big. There was too many of them. He sat there, played along with her, tricked her. It felt good to throw that bomb at her... so good. A fix. He knew that she wasn't dead but it felt good._

_But the hands came back. Surrounding him, touching him. His youth made him small, but her hands made him smaller. He was on the ground, in a ball, crying for help, the hands were surrounding him, choking him, making him smaller, making everything darker. His air was diminishing, the light was gone. He was choking under the pressure. He could smell smoke, hear the voices of his siblings calling for his name. Five Five Five Five Five. Over and over and over again. Swallowing him. He couldn't breathe. He needed air. He needed space. He couldn't reach out. He was trying to call for help. Nothing was happening._

_"Why didn't you save us Five?" "Where have you been Five?" "You've disappointed me Five?" No stop please._

_He felt the shrapnel slice through his skin but it was too dark, the air... there wasn't any. No light. No space. Nothing. Just ash. Oh God. Please. No. Bodies. There was four bodies. Luther. Diego. Allison and Klaus. No Vanya. No Ben. Where are they?_

_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryi'msorryimsorrypleasepleasepleasenonononopleasesorryi'msorrypleasehelphelpmeican'tgetyoualonewhereiseveryonehelp_

_Tears spilled from his eyes. He couldn't breathe. He was choking. I don't want this Please Help Me._

 

_NO_

 

"Five! It's okay, I'm here!"


	8. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five receives comfort from the least expecting sibling.

"Five! It's okay, I'm here!"

Five was shaking, trembling and gasping for breath as he shot up from his bed. He was squeezing his eyes shut and murmuring over and over to himself. Rocking slowly back and forth on the bed. He couldn't breath and was sobbing on the bed. Tears pouring from his eyes. 

"It's okay Five, just breathe okay." 

Five tried to open his eyes, he couldn't open them widely but could see the faint figure of Klaus looking at him with worrisome eyes. "It's okay, just breathe okay. In and out." 

Five slowly breathed out but was finding it hard. He couldn't do it. He lunged forward, not caring about his stitches and flung his arms around his brother. Klaus held onto Five but was slightly taken back by the action. Five sobbed into Klaus' chest and Klaus could feel his brother violently tremble underneath him. Five couldn't let go of him. 

Five mumbled something into Klaus' chest. 

"Sorry? What did you say?"

Five reluctantly pulled back and there were tears stained on his face. His hair was plastered to his face, his face red. "I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry for?" Klaus softly asked. 

Five shook his head. "I couldn't save you all." 

"What do you mean, we're here."  
  


Five shook his head again. "No, in the ap-apocalypse" Five stuttered, he sniffed as more tears made his way down his face. He fell back against the pillows with a grunt. His wound made a shot of pain. 

"I can't imagine what that's like." 

"No, no you can." 

Klaus blinked, "You're on about Vietnam?"

Five nodded, "I can't think what that was like." 

"Yeah, well. I wasn't alone like you for God knows how long."

"Klaus you shouldn't undermine what you felt."

Five sniffed, and closed his eyes for a moment, still breathing heavily. "How did you know to come in here?"

Klaus sat down on the bed beside Five. "You were talking in your sleep and I was awake. You know, insomniac tendencies. Am I right?"  
"I didn't mean to make that much noise." 

"Don't apologize for it Five." 

Five brought a hand to his head, and he let out a sob. "I'm so weak. I shouldn't be crying like this. I'm not a child." 

Klaus' eyes lowered. It was true. Five technically wasn't a child but that shouldn't mean that he can't cry. Klaus has cried far too many times but he does it because it is so much worse to keep it bottled up. Five brought the other hand to his mouth, covering it as he closed his eyes and sobbed. He hadn't cried like this in years. When the apocalypse first happened, he had cried himself to sleep for nights on end, sleeping amongst the rubble of the house. 

 

"Come on, try and get some sleep, I'll stay here." 

Five, who was too tired to argue, nodded and laid back down. His eyes slowly closed and Klaus stayed there for the duration. Until Five was quietly snoring, Klaus stayed by his side. Placing a hand on his forehead, Klaus whispered, "Have a good sleep little brother." Then, he wandered out of the room, with Ben smiling behind him. 


	9. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Five was there when they locked Vanya away?

With all of the commotion downstairs, Five was confused as to what was going on. He limped down and saw that the rest of his siblings were standing around a cell, which Vanya was inside of.

"What's going on?" 

Luther spoke up first. "Vanya's too dangerous to be kept outside. Look what she did to Allison." 

Five looked over to his sister. Allison was unnaturally pale and she was writing on her notepad.  _My Fault._

Five sighed. "So, you really thought that keeping Vanya in a fucking prison would make everything better?" He yelled. He was really beginning to get pissed off with it all. 

Luther looked timid. Five knew that the others didn't want to keep Vanya locked away but because Luther was Number One, it seemed that they did what he said. Five sighed and jumped inside of the prison. 

 

He was standing behind Vanya, and it seemed as though she wasn't aware that he was there. He watched and for the first time in a long time he saw just how damaged she was. Just how small she was when she was alone. 

_"Children, tomorrow Grace shall be giving you a name. For the press because apparently using numbers isn't exactly good for you all. Nonsense really but if I recall I did make a promise to you all."_

_The children all smiled in delight but Five was looking behind him and saw that Seven was on the staircase with a sad expression on her face._

_After they were dismissed, Five went up to his sister. He watched the others go in different directions. He sat beside her on the staircase. She looked to him and smiled softly._

_"What's wrong?"  
__"Oh, nothing."_  
"Liar." He mumbled. 

_"Father isn't giving me a name."_

_"What? Why?"_

_She looked to her hands. "I don't know."_  
"Well, that's not fair." Five stood up to his feet.   
Seven looked at him. "Where are you going Five?" 

_Five ignored her and walked away into the kitchen._

 

Five could hear Vanya's pleas and screams for help but the room was soundproof. No one was going to hear her. Five took a step towards her. 

 

_Grace was cooking in the kitchen. She was alone. Diego was normally with her but he must've been busy which was probably a good thing._

_"Mom?" Five called out._

_Grace turned around. "Yes, Five? What is it dear?"_

_"I was wondering... when you name us tomorrow..."_

_"Yes dear?"_

_"Give Seven a name instead of me."_

_"What about your Father? What will he say?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know but I would rather not have a name if that meant that Seven could have one instead."_

_"If you say so dear."_

_"Thanks Mom."_

 

Five laid a hand on Vanya's shoulder. Vanya spun around, leaning into Five. They lowered to the ground. He felt her tremble against him, crying her heart out. He rubbed circles into her back as she sobbed. A shooting pain went through his body, he looked down and saw blood leak out of him but this wasn't about him right now. 

It was about her. 

"I'm sorry" She mumbled into him. 

He leant his head on her. "Don't be Vanya. It was never your fault." He lifted her head up and placed his hands on her cheeks. "They won't hurt you anymore." 

Vanya didn't say anything. 

"I promise." Five placed a kiss on his forehead. "You're my sister, Vanya. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"You never did." She said quietly. "You weren't like the others, you never left me out when you could." 

"The others were misguided but now," He looked into her eyes, "you're free Vanya. Dad can't hurt you anymore. You don't have to be afraid." Five quietly grunted as he moved slightly. Vanya's eyes were moist from her tears. Five felt dizzy again. He shook it off though. He climbed to his knees, holding her hands, he helped her rise to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, he felt weak but he held her up. She was still trembling against him. 

"Five?"

"Yes?" 

"Thank you, for everything. I don't think I'm scared now." She stated with a sniffle. She rubbed her eyes, taking the white away. She blinked, when she pulled away from him she saw the blood on his legs, and the blood that was seeping through his jumper. 

"Shit! Five?!" When she pulled away from him, Five fell to the ground, back to his knees then he collapsed to his side, breathing heavily. Vanya dropped to her knees, crying again, gasping for breath, she fumbled with her hands, trying to stop the blood flow. Her hands were trembling like a leaf in the wind. 

"No, no, no. Five! C'mon! Don't!" She was sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She ran to the door, banging on the glass. Leaving behind a bloody handprint. She fell back, towards Five. Crying, she was trying to stop the blood, it was getting everywhere. 

 


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apocalypse has been prevented and now it is time to heal

Vanya fumbled with her hands, the blood was staining them red. Visions of Allison were coming into her mind. She screamed and sobbed. Her hands were shaking and she could see Five turning pale, the blood getting everywhere. She closed her eyes and bent over her brother, her tears spilling everywhere. 

"Please please please," she whimpered, cradling him to her chest. 

 

_The children were in the living room, their father was no where to be seen. Grace was standing in front of them, they were standing in a line, in their numerical order. Five took a quick glance at Seven, who was standing by the doorway._

_"Luther." She said to One._

_Two was "Diego."_

_Then, "Allison."_

_"Klaus."_

_Grace missed Five and he smiled at her._

_"Ben."_

_Grace walked over to Seven, the others apart from Five were slightly confused. "Vanya."_

Five was quiet. Too quiet. Vanya held him closer, his eyes were closed and the blood was spilling everywhere. 

 

_"How come Mom didn't give you a name?"_

_"I didn't want one."_

_She scoffed. "Then how come I have one, and you don't?"_

_Five smiled. "I may have pulled a few strings."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Not much"_

_Seven, now Vanya, smiled at her brother._

_On their place on the staircase, Five and Vanya held onto their hands and hugged. Vanya had tears welling up in her eyes, no one had done anything quite like this before._

_"Thank you Five."_

 

"Look what you've done." A young voice whispered into her ear. "It's all your fault."

Vanya shook her head, "No it's not. I didn't do anything. Oh God, Five... please don't-" Vanya sobbed into Five's hair. 

"If you want to help him, you have to do it." 

"Do what?"

"You know, you've always known... Do it." 

"No." Vanya mumbled. She kept repeating the word over and over until the younger figment of herself was gone, voice and all. 

 

_It was dark. They were supposed to be asleep. Five had crept into Vanya's room. She wasn't asleep either. She was lying on her side, facing the wall. Five climbed into her bed, laid beside her. They did this when neither could sleep. Having a sibling made everything fall away. He could hear her cry quietly. He could hear her from his bedroom but no one else would've come._

_"Nightmare again?" He whispered._

_Vanya nodded, whimpering softly. "Did I wake you?"_

_"No, I was already awake. I couldn't sleep. Something on my mind, you know."_

_She shuffled and turned to face him. "Like what?"_

_He sighed, "I want to time travel."  
"I thought Dad said no." _

_"He did but I think I'm ready. Well, I know I am."_

_"What are you going to do?" She asked with concern._

_"I'm going to ask him, tomorrow."_

_"Be careful Five."_

_He scoffed, "Of course I will."_

_He stayed by her side, until she was asleep. Then, he crept back into his own room. When he fell into his own bed, he fell sleep straightaway. He would need all of his strength for the following day._

 

The door clanged against the metal wall, Allison, Diego and Klaus clambered inside, Luther following behind reluctantly. They gasped at the sight of Five bleeding out in Vanya's arms. She was still sobbing, rocking back and forth. Allison grabbed a hold of her whilst Diego took Five into his arms, not caring if any blood got over him. Diego raced out of the vault with Klaus on his heels. 

Vanya tried to throw herself out of Allison's hold but she couldn't, she sagged against her sister. She then saw Allison's neck and pale skin. She brought a shaking hand to her mouth, trying to cover the noise she was making. Allison wrapped her arms around her sister, comforting her without saying a word. Luther just stood there, confused. What was he supposed to do? 

*

 Diego raced up the stairs with Five in his arms, Klaus following behind. Grace was in the medical room already with her apron on. Diego laid Five on the bed, he carefully took Five's blazer off and Grace cut through the jumper and shirt, they were stained with blood. She threw them to the side and began to clean the blood away. She tutted and mumbled under her breath, "he pulled his stitches. I told him not to jump." 

Diego and Klaus left her to it and retreated back downstairs. 

 

 


	11. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five wakes up and sees that the day is April 1st. 
> 
> It's over.

Blinking, Five woke up in his bedroom, he didn't have a shirt on but his stomach had been bandaged up. He tried to move forward but groaned and fell back down. He sighed, his stomach hurt. He looked down at the wound and placed a hand on it, careful not to put too much pressure on it. 

 

_Reginald stood outside of Five's room. Five was laid on the bed, sick from a fever. He had become sick after he was pushed too hard in his training. Too many jumps and Five was depleted, still he tried to jump more but he landed at the top of the stairs. Reginald watched as Five collapsed forward and tumbled down, he landed at the bottom. Five tried to climb up but fell back down, bleeding from his nose and a cut on the head._

_Reginald bent down to his son and placed a hand on his forehead, too hot. He reached down and picked him up, carrying him to his bedroom._

_He knew that he was hard on the children, but pushing them helped to make them stronger, to prepare them for the harshness of the outside world. Five had a lot of potential and if he pushed him enough he could be the one of the strongest. He looked down to his young son and saw the blood leak out of his nostril. He had a long way too go. When he recovered, he would try again._

 

Five looked to the doorway and saw his siblings standing there. He gestured for them to come in and they filtered inside of his room. He coughed, clearing his throat. Vanya was with them. His eyes widened, what was the date? 

"What day is it? The date, I need to know." 

Luther stood behind them, leant against the wall, "The 1st."

Five sighed and laughed to himself. The others looked slightly confused at his reaction. 

"What's funny?" asked Diego. 

"Nothing, it's just- Ha, it's over..." 

"What is? The apocalypse?" Vanya asked, sitting herself down on the bed. Five nodded. 

"Yes, it must be. Yesterday was when it should have happened but it didn't meaning that it won't. If you catch me." 

Allison scribbled on her notepad  _Vanya?_

"Yes."

Vanya stuttered, "Me? What do you mean?" 

Five looked at her and took her hand in his own, "You caused it but you won't now."

"Because of you?" 

He shook his head. "No, because of you Vanya."  
Klaus jumped onto the dresser and sat cross-legged, "Can someone please explain what's going on, tad confused over here."

"Harold Jenkins was the fuse, Vanya was the bomb but she isn't now."

"So we're not going to die?" Diego huffed out. 

Five shook his head. "It's over now." 

 

_For now._


End file.
